


They Had Eachother

by siriuspadss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, remuslupin - Freeform, remusxsirius, siriusblack - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuspadss/pseuds/siriuspadss
Summary: remus and sirius find out about the potter's death
Kudos: 7





	They Had Eachother

Halloween. The day that all the marauders loved dearly. Even though they had left school, they still found time to celebrate the holiday all together.

Remus and Sirius were currently in the living room of their small house, well, you could call it a cottage, in Surrey. They had moved in and soon as they had left Hogwarts. It was a while away from James and Lily in Godrics Hollow but they'd wanted to be somewhere away from their childhoods so bad they knew this was the right thing to do.

Besides, they still met up with James and Lily and their baby son Harry every friday for dinner. The pair were actually looking in to adopting themselves. They wanted a little girl, they had thought about it since they were 16. Sirius had always wanted a family, he had always wanted to adopt too, even if biological kids were a possibility.

Why? He wanted to help a child realise there was love in this world. He wanted to love a child the way he never was.

Remus supported him and this decision whole heartedly and teared up when he told him the reason why. He knew Sirius would be an amazing father, he was so nurturing and gentle and loving.

But when they received a knock on the door, they expected it to be the three, but it wasnt. "I'll get it angel..two minutes," Remus smiled and kissed Sirius' cheek. To which, the raven-haired smiled and blushed.

Remus smiled softly and made his way to the door, heart full of contentment. But soon, he'd begin to wonder if he ever had one.

"Hagrid..w-what are you doing here? And with Harry? Its freezing, come inside!" He said, opening the door and immediately frowning in concern and confusion.

"Cant stay lon' Dumbledore's only sent me 'ere on a mission. James an' Lily...they're gone.. I'm sorry Remus.." The tall, hairy man said in a solemn voice.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, mind still innocent.

"They're dead, Voldemor' killed them. Somehow, Harry escaped.."

And just then, just at the wrong moment Sirius walked over to the door, wondering what was taking so long. He couldn't help but let out a soft gasp, catching the attention of the two other men as they turned around.

Sirius and Remus shared the same look. Loss. Sirius eyes teared up and he looked at the taller man as if asking for help. He looked so broken and Remus was sure this would not be the last time he would see that face.

The scarred man gulped, "thank you.. Hagrid. Use Sirius' motorbike on your way home, it heats up. Safe flight," he said, giving him a weak smile and taking the small baby into his arms. He closed the door without another word.

Remus looked over at his lover, who was now on the floor, leaning against the red velvet couch they had been cuddling on not ten minutes ago. He squeezed Harry's hand before setting him on the sofa and sitting down next to Sirius, pulling him into a strong embrace.

For some reason, Remus did not cry. He knew he had to be strong for Sirius. He would mourn in his own time, for now he had to help out is family.

After a couple of hours, Harry had fallen asleep and the couple had stayed where they were. The entire time Remus had sat with him, almost cradling him in his arms and waiting for Sirius to tire himself out.

Finally, the sobs turned into small, helpless sniffles and he rubbed his eyes, looking up at Remus.

The taller man kissed his forehead and murmured, " its gonna be okay sweetheart."

With the world falling apart around them, atleast they had eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work posted on ao3 help how does this work eye-


End file.
